


Quando o sol se põe nenhuma vela pode substituí-lo

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Code Name Verity Series - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Ela passa seus dedos pela pedra que dizia Lady Julia Lindsay MacKenzie Wallace Beaufort-Stuart e sorri um pouco pensando em como Julie teria detestado aquilo.





	Quando o sol se põe nenhuma vela pode substituí-lo

Maddie não está presente para o funeral, mas ela visita o túmulo de Julie quando ela vai na Escócia. Ela passa seus dedos pela pedra que dizia  _Lady Julia Lindsay MacKenzie Wallace Beaufort-Stuart_ e sorri um pouco pensando em como Julie teria detestado aquilo.

Jamie estava no seu lado nesse momento, ele também estava lá quando o seu sorriso se transformou em um choro. E ele segurou ela e continuou segurando ela até que ela parasse.

Eles andaram pelos campos da propriedade, e ela olhou para eles imaginando uma garota loira correndo entre eles fingindo ser William Wallace prestes a ir em batalha contra os ingleses.

Ela estava perdida nessa imagem em sua mente quando Jamie a puxa de volta para a realidade ao se ajoelhar na grama e pedir a ela para ser sua esposa.

O pedido veio como uma surpresa. Também como surpresa veio o quanto ela quis dizer sim por um segundo.

“Se levante Jamie” ela disse ao invés do sim.

Porque ela não podia dizer sim, ela o amava demais por todos os traços de sua irmã que ela podia ver em seu rosto e em seu caráter, e não o suficiente por ele mesmo.

Ele era um bom homem e ele era o irmão favorito de Julie. Ele merecia mais do que uma esposa que estava mais apaixonada por um fantasma do que pelo homem de carne e osso diante de si.

Ele se levanta e parece um tanto embaraçado.

“Obrigada Jamie. Mas não obrigada. Eu nunca poderia ser sua esposa só sua amiga”

“Eu achava que essa seria a resposta”

"Então porque você perguntou ?"

“Eu não sei, provavelmente porque eu acho que é o que ela teria feito no meu lugar”

“Sim, ela provavelmente faria”

E eles andaram juntos pelos campos, dessa vez ambos visualizando a garota loira correndo pela grama.

 


End file.
